


Super Danganronpa 2/Your Turn To Die: Crossover

by orphan_account



Category: Danganronpa, Your turn to die
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The SDRA2 characters in a YTTD style death game! It’s all fun and games until you have to kill your allies.
Kudos: 17





	Super Danganronpa 2/Your Turn To Die: Crossover

“ _Gyah!_ ” The average sized high-school aged boy woke with a start. He was sitting on a blue tiled floor and picked his head up to see an array of 15 or so people, seemingly around his age, more or less.

“Hi~” A calm girl waved a hand at him and stuck it out to pick her up.

“Wah- who are you- where are we- what is this-!!” The boy scrambled backwards, still shaken, like some other people in the room.

“I’m Chiaki Nanami. Please don’t be scared of us, we won’t hurt you.”

“I assume we’re in the same situation!” A beautiful, tall girl with platinum blonde hair and a green dress daintily walked over to them. “I am Sonia Nevermind.”

“Sonia... and Chiaki. Okay... um, I’m Hajime Hinata.”

Sonia grabbed his arm and picked him up. She was surprisingly strong.

“What do you mean, ‘same situation’?”

“We all woke up here, seemingly at different times within the past 30 minutes, with no clue who brought us here. The last thing I remember was...” Sonia thought for a moment. “The First Trial.”

“First Trial?”

Chiaki spoke up again. “We all went through one.”

“Not ringing any bells.”

“Do you... not remember?”

“N-no... I don’t.”

“Here, come talk to the others. You’re the last one.”

“Oh- alright then.” Sonia grabbed Hajime’s hand and lead him to the group.

“Heheh... who’s the new guy...?” A soft-spoken guy, with white eyelashes, white eyebrows, and white hair calmly said.

“This is Hajime. He doesn’t remember his first trial.”

“I suppose we should all do introductions?”

“I’ll go first, name and, uh... whatever I’m good at, I guess!“ A woman with brown spiky hair and a red skirt took center. “Akane Owari, trainin’ as an Olympic gymnast! Nice to meet’cha~” Akane held out a hand to Hajime, which he reluctantly shook.

“I am Teruteru Hanamura... the best chef around. Call me anytime to satisfy your hunger.” The incredibly short and stout boy bowed and winked at Chiaki, who looked away.

“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. Heir to the Kuzuryuu clan. Don’t get friendly. Won’t work.” Boomed a tiny, baby-faced blonde boy who looked no older than 15.

“Peko Pekoyama. I am skilled in many forms of karate. I recommend you are not cross with me.” 

Fuyuhiko walked off to investigate, with Peko following close behind. Odd, but not so suspicious that it needed to be looked into.

“Kazuichi Souda! I’m a mechanic, and a pretty good one, I think!” He winked and flashed a wide smile of sharp white teeth. 

“I am Gundham Tanaka! Shield your eyes if you are blind too, for the darkness surrounding me and my Dark Devas of Destruction are overwhelm the light!” He shot into an odd pose, showing off his 4 hamsters buried somewhere within his scarf.

“I’m Mahiru Koizumi. I’m pretty interested in photography, and I like to... get things done on the clutch, you know?” Mahiru smiled. “I hope we can all get along.”

“M-Mikan- Tsum- Tsumi-“ A purple haired doctor-looking girl poked her fingers at eachother. 

“Spit it out, pigbarf!” The little blonde girl in the orange kimono lifted the tip of her nose with her pinky in a mocking manner at Mikan.

“Gah- okay, I’m sorry~” Mikan wailed. “Mikan T-Tsukimi- I’m studying medical...“ She turned away and sobbed, Akane patting her on the back.

“Well, um... now that _that’s_ done, I’m Byakuya Togami. I am the CEO of the Togami empire. If you have any business inquiries, please let me know. Otherwise, don’t try to bother me too much. I don’t like being bothered.” The larger male in a white suit looked back down at his shoes and tuned out of the conversation.

“Nekomaru Nidai, I’m a manager for tonsa’ sports teams! Nice to hang with all you guys.” The incredibly built guy with rattling chains shouted. He seemed way too enthusiastic for the given situation. 

“I-Buki-Mio-Da! Yahoo! I’m in a band at my school! I can play something for you all, if you want!” She began to ‘jam out’ on an air guitar and we moved on.

“I-I’m Nagito Komaeda. I don’t really... have a talent. I guess you could say I’m super lucky... But that doesn’t count.” He giggled under his breath. “You probably don’t want to hear me blab anymore... My apologies.”

Chiaki raised her brows and nodded, trying to advance. 

“Uh... Chiaki Nanami. I’m not too talented at anything special either. But I’m a pretty great gamer. I don’t think I have my game boy with me right now...” She patted her pockets and yawned.

“I’m Hiyoko Saionji, the cutest and most petite traditional dancer known to Japan.” She had a more cutesy look on her face than earlier, when she was ordering Mikan around.

“Sonia Nevermind! I’m the princess of Novoselic, and soon-to-be-queen. I hope you’re all well, aside the situation.” She smiled and gave a head bow. 

“I’m last then, okayyy. I’m Hajime Hinata. I’m a pretty average student. I don’t think there’s much to know about me. I’m modest, I guess-“

“Let’s explore now.” Byakuya butted into the conversation and began splitting writing down groups of 3 on a piece of paper. His hand writing was surprisingly neat, almost like it was typed. 

_Souda + Hinata + Nevermind_

_Chiaki + Tanaka + Mioda_

_Owari + Nidai + Tsumiki_

_Saionji + Hanamura + Komaeda_

_Togami_

_Pekoyama + Kuzuryuu_

“H-hey, why do you get to go alone? You hidin’ something?” Souda detered.

“Be quiet and search with your group, Kazuichi.”

Souda groaned and stalked over to Hajime, immediately plastering a grin on his face.

“Hey hey hey hey hey! Did you see who’s in our group?!” 

Hajime wondered why he was being talked to as if they’d all known eachother beforehand.

“Oh, yeah, uh... Sonia’s pretty nice, I guess.”

“She’s hot, too, right? Don’t you think so?”

“I guess-“

“Don’t answer that. She wouldn’t go for you anyway.” He seemed so cross.

“Okay...?”

“Stellar rack, right?” Souda crossed his arms and stared at Sonia from across the room as she talked to Nagito for a moment. 

“Ugh... Sure.” Hajime rubbed his forehead. This was gonna be a _long_ day.


End file.
